


Nohrian King and Peasant Queen - Mozander week 2017

by Sofasoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Mozander week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofasoap/pseuds/Sofasoap
Summary: Series of fics celebrating our favourite rare pair with a festival week! Mozander week 2017!





	1. Day 1 : Myth/Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to Mozander week 2017!!! I am so excited and embarrased at same time.  
> Thanks to PT_Piranha for Beta-ing my first chapter! You are always my Grammar and Tense sensei. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Myth/ **Legend**
> 
> Siegbert looks up to his father. He regards him as the perfect role model

Siegbert always remembers the first time when he saw his father, King Xander, wielding the legendary weapon Siegfried. He wielded it with such strength, yet also grace. From that day on he vowed to study and train hard to become a fitting heir to the Nohrian throne and most of all, to meet his father's expectations. He knows one day he will inherit the weapon from his father, like the forefathers before. 

But no matter how hard he works, he feels like he will never be as perfect as his father. Xander fought through the invisible war, defeated the ancient dragon Anankos, and helped bring peace between Nohr and Hoshido. How can he match up to a legend such as him???

Pressure finally got to him one day. Xander called Siegbert into his study and announced to him that he was to inherit the sword. 

"But Father... I am not ready! ...I don't think I will ever be ready… I am not perfect like you..." Siegbert blurts out. Realising what he just said he apologises immediately, "I am sorry, Father, I shouldn't have said that." 

Xander frowns. He knows Siegbert tends to give himself too much pressure, but never before had he shown his fear and weakness so openly. He motions for Siegbert to sit down.

"Siegbert, I know you work very hard, but contrary to what you believe, I am not a perfect person. I do have weaknesses." Xander reassures his son. Siegbert eyes widen in surprise,

"You’ve never shown any fear, or weakness!"

"Do you know what my biggest fear is? Losing you and your mother."

"Mother? But I heard from Charlotte that she can defeat a bear with her bare hands! Why would you..."

"Siegbert, do you remember the trip to Hoshido, when you were five?" 

Siegbert’s memory wanders back to an incident when he was young. They were travelling to Hoshido to attend Prince Takumi's wedding. Just before crossing the border, they were ambushed by a band of assassins. He was lightly injured during the attack, but Mozu suffered greatly while blocking an arrow from the enemy for her son. Xander turned around and and screamed out their names, charging towards the enemy with such ferocity and anger he never seen before from his father.

Thinking back, Siegbert now remembers how his father's hand trembled while holding him, the fear in his eyes while waiting for Sakura and other healers tried to stop the bleeding from the arrow wound. 

"I vaguely remember mother was injured during the ambush while protecting me..." Xander nods his head. 

"We were lucky to have your Aunty, who is a skillful healer, travelling with us. Otherwise your mother wouldn't be here today." Xander sighs. "I love both you and your mother very much. I cannot imagine my life without you two now. What I am trying to show you, Siegbert, is that there is nothing wrong with opening up and showing your weakness and fears to the ones you love. And your mother was the one who taught me that." 

A soft knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Laslow opens the door, as Mozu and Charlotte enter with trays, each containing biscuits and tea.

"Hi dearies, I heard you two are having a meeting here so I thought I'd bring some afternoon tea for you guys. Charlotte and I baked some oatmeal biscuits." Xander stands up immediately and takes the tray over from his heavily pregnant wife's hand.

“Here…”

“I’m only pregnant, I’m not a fragile glass doll…” Mozu grumbles. Xander just smiles, sets the tray down on the table and ushers Mozu to the seat Siegbert pulled over for his mother. 

"Ooophh.. this baby is surely getting heavier and heavier..Thank you Sieggy, and Xander, come on, I’m okay, can you please stop worrying? " Mozu huffs as she sits down. Siegbert pours a cup of tea and serves it to his mother while Xander continues to fuss over Mozu, making sure she's comfortable. He brings a blanket over to her, in case she and the baby get too cold. 

Observing his parent's interaction, Siegbert notes how his father always has a soft spot for his mother. Remembering stories Mozu telling him about his father during the war days, Xander sounded like a very stiff person before he met Mozu. How did Mother change him? 

".. Sieggy? Aren't you going to have some tea? Are you alright? Something on your mind?" Mozu smiles, holding out a cup of tea to give to him. Siegbert thanks his mother and relaxes. Maybe it is okay to show weakness sometimes.

"Yes mother I am alright." Siegbert pauses, taking a sip of tea before turning to Xander, "Father, will we start training tomorrow?" 

Xander’s eyebrow lifts up in surprise, "Are you sure? If you don't feel like you are ready, it's alright to delay the training until you are more prepared."  
" I want to give it a try, please father," Siegbert pleads.

"Alright. Be sure to meet me at the training ground after breakfast. Don't be late."

"Yes father." Siegbert finishes his tea and biscuit, stands up and leans forward to give his mother a hug. "The tutor will be coming soon, I must get back to my room." Turning to his father, Siegbert bows slightly, " Thank you, Father, for the talk. I will see you at dinner." Siegbert bows again before exiting the room. 

"Is everything okay Xander? What's going on?" Mozu turns back from the door toward her husband with confusion.

Xander gives his wife a kiss on the forehead. "He will be fine. I was like him at his age... working hard, trying to please my father. I just hope he can open up to me more with his worries and not being so tense all the time." He sighs.

Mozu chuckles, "Says the person who's permanently frowning." Xander blushed.

"I am trying to improve on that." 

"Sieggy looks up to you as a role model, he wants to be like you. I remember when he was five, he told me once, ‘When I grow up, I want be like papa! A legendary hero with legendary sword!’ He tries so hard to catch up to you." Mozu says, eating a biscuit. "You too, Xander. Don't put too much stress on yourself trying to be a perfect father either. Like father, like son, you two are exactly the same. Putting too much burden on yourself. Now," Mozu finishes the last bite of the biscuit and stands up. "I am gonna head back to the kitchen and…”

She catches a worried look from Xander. “Nah-ah, I know what you gonna say, I am perfectly fine to walk there myself. I got Charlotte with me, so don't worry, Dear." Xander opens his mouth wanting to make a comment but shuts it again, knowing better than to argue with his stubborn wife.

Instead, Xander gave her a big hug, "I love you Mozu.I will see you later." Mozu waves to her husband and walked out mumbling what he will be like after the second child is born.

After that day, there were whispers amongst the servants how Prince Siegbert was smiling more and acted more chattier than usual. It was a welcoming change.


	2. Day 2: Lost/Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert have another heart to heart talk with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the challenge. Kind of intend it to be continuation of from Day 1. More family talks.

"Ohh there it is. Now just need to move this away from the wall a bit..."

"Mother! what are you doing!!" Siegbert gasped as he walked into the royal living quarter. Seeing his heavily pregnant mother trying to pull a chest of drawers away from the wall. He quickly dash over towards her, "here, let me do it." 

With one big heave he moved the drawers aside, Mozu then bend down with great difficulties and retrieve a small ruby studded ring from the gap between the drawer and the wall.

"Thank you Sieggy, I been looking for the ring for ages! It rolled away from me few days ago when I took it off. I thought I lost it for good.."  
" Mother, next time please call on Charlotte or Benny to help you! Father will faint if he knows about this." Siegbert chided his mother as he held her arm when she tries to stand back up.

" Pfff, It's only a chest of drawers, your good old mama can move it herself with no problem." Mozu dismiss his son's worry as she put the ring back in her finger." Now, what brings you here? Isn't it time for your training with your father this afternoon?" 

" I was getting changed into my training attire, and, ophff, this is heavy...Laslow came by informing Father and Uncle Leo got held up at meeting with the Ice tribe diplomats." Siegbert said as he move the drawer back against the wall. " And OH, Aunty Sakura was looking for you as well." 

"AH, I nearly forgot! I was suppose to see her this afternoon!"

"Wait mother, I will come with you." 

Siegbert follow his mother as they slowly move their way down the corridor. Thirty-four weeks along, Mozu waddles as she walks with slight difficulty. Siegbert eye wonder towards his mother's finger that is currently holding onto his arm for bit more balance., "Mother,is that the ring you received from father?" 

"Yes it is, he gave me this ring as a promise during war time." Mozu's eyes softens as she look at the ring."I still remember the day he gave me the ring. He was a big mess, stuttering and went all red like a tomato as he declare his love to me." 

"Father? Stuttering??" Siegbert eyes goes wide like a saucer, trying to imaging his father stuttering like Sakura when she gets nervous.

Mozu chuckle ."Yes your father. He might look all strict and kingly on the surface, he is actually a big softie underneath. Elise once told me when they were younger Xander use to play with her a lot and even tells jokes. But as duty and study got to him.. he closed himself up, puts up a stern and harden man you see today." Mozu stop for a moment and turns towards her son,"Sieggy, Your father loves you and care about you very much. He is much better in opening himself up nowadays after the war. And I hope you will do the same too. If you have any concern or worries, we are all here for you." 

Siegbert give his mother a hand a soft squeeze. " Thank you mother."

"You do know you can call me Ma anytime when you were little right? YOU need to relax a bit too. You are too much like your father." Mozu chuckled.

"Am.. Am I?"

"Every bit of it. Ah, there is your father. Remember, don't tell him I tried to move the drawers myself." Mozu give her son a quick wink before turning back and gives her husband a wave.

" Yes Mo... I mean Ma."

"Sorry about the delay Siegbert, there was much to discuss with the diplomat. I see you are ready for training. And hello Mozu." Xander give his wife a kiss on the cheek. " Where are you heading to?"

"About to meet up with Sakura. Off you go you two, aren't you two late for training?" 

Leo came out from the meeting room and greeted to them. "I am about to head back, I will go with you Mozu." 

"Thank you Leo," Mozu gave Xander light nudge,"Now go, You two can have a bit of bonding time together."

"What were you and your mother talking about before? I can see from your mother's eye she is hiding something from me." Xander enquire as they walk towards the training ground.

"Um. Nothing,in um, significance. Say, father, Mother mentioned you use to pretty good at telling jokes to aunty Elise?" Siegbert quickly divert the topic.

"She..she told you that?" Xander blushed."It is true. Remember our conversation last time son? My sense of duty to people of Nohr and the war got to me." Xander turned his head and look up to the sky.  
"Your mother changed me. She treats everyone in the army as equal, she treats me an equal. She didn't care if I was a Prince, a royalty. I feel relax around her, someone I could truly open up to. She saved me from all the loneliness of being a heir to the throne. Being a king." Turning a corner they came into the training ground.

"I will be lost without her. And I hope someday, you will be able to find someone you love, that will support you, and you in turn will protect her with all your life." Xander ruffle Siegfried's hair before he unsheathe Siegfried from its sheath. "Should we start? I wouldn't be going easy on you today." Xander smirk

"I will show you what I been working on this week father. Wait for it!" Siegbert reply with confidence.

Later that evening, the servants who walked past the healing room can hear the Queen scolding the King and the prince for not being careful during their training while two of them sat on the chair hanging their head like a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew few hours late in turning in day 2, but I am determine to finish all the themes and challenges even if I turn it in late!  
> I still need to get a beta to read this story again. If you find any mistake please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos you guys been leaving :)


	3. Day 3: Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander thinking of past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three!! I think my eyes is going blurry with constant computer screen time...  
> Bit of a shorter chapter today.

Xander opens the door to the master bedroom gently, trying not to disturb his wife and son who is currently sound asleep in bed. It has been nearly five years after the Invisible war had ended, with both Nohr and Hoshido have taken fair bit of damage during the war, the road to recovery is moving slowly. Long meetings with different diplomats, treaties to be signed, Xander with Leo as his advisor works long and hard to make the country recover as fast as possible. 

The new found peace between the two countries had been strengthened by the marriage of the royalties. Whole of Nohr was in an uproar when the king and the prince announced they will be both marrying Hoshidan. What surprised people the most was not Prince Leo taking Princess Sakura as his bride, but King Xander taking a commoner, a farmer girl,with no political or family background as his queen. When they publicly announce their engagement, councilman walked out of meeting protesting against the king's decision, nobles openly throws insult into their future queen's face. 

"...Xander?" Mozu stirred as Xander climbs under the cover and pulls her closer to him as he lie down.  
"I'm here love. Sorry to wake you up."  
"mmmhm..."

But Mozu being Mozu, never let any obstacle get in her way. Farmer girl all her life, once she moved to Nohr she immediately got to work , determine to settle down in her future home. She visited the countryside, helping Nohrian farmers to try and increase their crop yield and increase the survival rates of vegetables. A year on and praises flown in from people of Nohr how the new Queen had helped to improve their life. Less and less uprising and unrest being reported,as people are more contented with life not starving as they use to be. 

He smiles as Siegbert starts giggling in his sleep. Mozu expressed her worry to him once how the other nobles, even though they don't dare express their disdain right in front of the King, but the castle servants, who start to take their liking to their new peasant Queen, quietly inform them the nobles been calling the new prince all sort of degrading names behind their back. Xander realise with hundreds of years conflicting history between the two countries, the prejudice against Hoshido wouldn't disappear so quickly. 

What really shut people's mouth up was the blatant assassination attempt during Siegbert's first birthday banquet few months ago, Mozu apprehended the would-be assassin with her bare and enormous strength, indirectly sending a message to all the people present ," Do not mess with the queen.". 

The Hoshido Diviner Orochi once foretold the princes' fortune, predicting him having a long reign with prosperity and peace, but not without bumps along the way. Xander is sure if Siegbert is anything like Mozu, along with Forrest and his other Hoshido cousins by his side, he will face the challenge with no fear. 

As he drifted off to sleep with his wife and son in his arm, he is relishing the love and family time he never thought he would have and thinking of the bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mozu assassin incident is kinda related back to chapter two of my other Mozu x Xander fanfic.. Go have a read if you have time :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into more of Siegbert / Xander father and son moment rather than Mozu x Xander... But I always love family fics so why not?
> 
> Please check out #mozander week 2017 on tumblr for other wonderful stories and artworks from different artist and authors


End file.
